The Love of Lightning and Ocean
by Phoenix McGarrett
Summary: One-Shots about Steve McGarrett and the girl he loves most. Pheve (Phoenix is my OC). These aren't in order of when they take place, so it is super important to read the author's notes!
1. Tsunami

___A/N: These will be just short stories I thought of between the characters! You other writers can understand when the plot bunnies come in. This is just where I'm going to post them. There will be action, angst, and shameless fluff. As I continue with the Skywalker Trilogy and I use one of these, I'll take it down and post it on that story! Oh, and the title means this: Phoenix is the daughter of Zeus, god of lightning and storms. McGarrett is the son of Poseidon, god of oceans. It's a big huge Percy Jackson reference, but don't worry about it! It shouldn't have much to do with that series! :) Anyways, I'll start each one with an explanation of stuff you need to know._

___This one is a rewrite of a season one episode, but including Phoenix. It would take place in around season two in my stories. Yes, because she's the daughter of Zeus she can fly. Very little part in it. Just remember Phoenix and Danny are twins. Enjoy!_

* * *

Danny Williams stood on a board slowly while Kono, a friend of his, told him all of the things he was doing wrong.

"Bend your knees. Legs slightly farther apart. There you go."

Danny jumped off the board. "I feel like an idiot. When are we going out there, huh?" he motioned to the ocean.

"When you're ready. Unless you want to try now and completely wipe out on your board."

"What were you saying about bent knees?"

It was then that a siren sounded on the beach. Everyone started to back out of the beach area, running like their lives depended on it.

"Kono!" Danny yelled over the noise.

"It's a tsunami!"

With that, she ran into the crowd, trying to organize the chaos.

* * *

For the third time, my eyes drooped, just listening to McGarrett's heartbeat. We were just sitting on the couch, watching TV. Although, I had barely been paying attention to it. A second later, McGarrett turned off the TV.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Phoenix, you've almost nodded off three times now."

I sighed. "I haven't slept well lately. It's a bad omen, I'm sure of it."

"I know. You've been up for hours on end." He ignored that last part.

I started. "You weren't supposed to be sleep deprived with me!"

"Ah, well. I am. So how 'bout a nap, huh? Just here on the couch."

Contemplating the choices wasn't very hard. I closed my eyes and sighed happily when sleep came a few minutes later for both of us . . .

My reflexes kicked in as soon as the loud noise started. I jumped up, hearing the siren. McGarrett, who I noticed looked slightly disoriented, answered his phone, motioning me to come with him outside.

"McGarrett. Yeah, I hear it. We'll be there soon, after I take Phoenix to a friend's. Yes sir. Bye." he hung up.

"McGarrett! What's going on?!" I was really starting to panic. Back in Iowa, these sirens signaled tornadoes. What were the chances that they were good here?

He gave me a gentle kiss in an attempt to calm me a bit before grabbing my hand and his keys.

"Tsunami warning."

I almost froze up, but he pulled me towards the door, making me snap out of it.

Once we were safely in the pickup, he took off.

"Where are we going?"

"You are going with Grace to Kamekona's."

"But!"

"No buts, Phoenix." He looked at me in the passenger seat. "It's not safe. Just stay there, alright?"

I sighed. "Alright." We stopped at a traffic light that was usually busy, but was now was completely abandoned.

McGarrett stopped, turned to me, and gave me a quick kiss. "Trust me."

"I do."

The light turned green.

* * *

"Phoenix Daniel Williams!" I winced as my full name was used. I was up in the air where the wave was supposed to be, although I landed on a buoy when my SEAL called. But there was nothing. Just clear water. "Get back to Kamekona's right now!"

"McGarrett-"

"No! Phoenix, all I asked you to do was stay there. That's all! The wave,"

"That doesn't exist."

He paused. "You're there?"

"Yes. I could send you pictures. McGarrett, somebody is hoaxing the whole island."

He sighed. "I know. We are trying to stop the transmissions now. We were heading to bust the warehouse where he is thought to be before I got a call from Kamekona."

"Wait." I said. "There's a boat coming."

"So?"

"So why would there be someone coming to the site of a tidal wave if they though there was one?"

I could practically here it click. "Phoenix, get out of there."

"I can't. I landed on a buoy already. The boat is white, blue graphics, called the Vengeance."

The boat got even closer. I saw people run on the deck, just barely.

"McGarrett, something's not right."

He was quiet, like he was thinking. Then, "Phoenix, out! Now! The warehouse was a diversion! The bad guys are on the boat, and the censors on the buoy tripped when you landed!"

Not even a second after he said that, I was shot in my right shoulder. The impact forced me into the water. The very cold water. I could hear the boat take off in the other direction. Obviously, they thought I was dead.

I fought for the surface, until, finally, I reached it. I spluttered and paddled one handedly back to the buoy, already shivering. To my relief, my phone was still clutched in my hand. Thanking the gods that it was indestructible, I slipped it in my pocket. First things first. I ripped a strip from my shirt and looked at my wound. To my relief it was a through and through. I couldn't even lift my shoulder though because of the pain.

I tried to get myself onto the buoy, but it was too hard with only one hand. The best I could do was brace myself onto the side. After I got that situated, I grabbed my phone and called McGarrett. It rang for a bit before Danny answered.

"Phoenix! Where are you? Your boyfriend all but hijacked this guy's boat, and we're about to push off."

I gasped as the salt water started sinking into my wound. "I was sh-shot. In the water. Can't get out. Re-really c-cold." My teeth started chattering as I shivered. The water was unforgiving.

"Phoenix every buoy has a number. Which one are you by?"

I looked up. "S-sixty-two."

"Alright. You're about ten miles out. We'll gun it all the way there. Just hang on, okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to hang up now and hold on for dear life. Stay there. Breathe. We'll be there in around ten or fifteen minutes tops."

"Ok." I hung up, putting my phone back in my pocket.

My shivers were getting worse and worse. The water was really cold today, mostly because it was only seventy instead of the usual hundred. Ten minutes. I had already been in for around that time before I called McGarrett. I kept paddling, trying to keep my head above water, but it was getting increasingly hard. I don't know how long it was when I felt my muscles to start to cramp up from the frigid water. My arm started to burn.

I was relieved to hear a boat in the distance as my head went under water a few times. Please McGarrett. Hurry. My lips started to turn purple. My eyes closed, my legs finally getting too tired to go on. They numbed, the cold making them quit. I accepted my fate as my head was just about to go under.

A hand grabbed me. My eyes fluttered open to see McGarrett pulling me up onto the boat. As soon as I was safely on, I threw my good arm around his neck, sobbing.

"Shhhh. I'm here now." Then he turned to Danny. "Find the First Aid kit."

"S-s-so c-cold."

The SEAL gave me a worried look. He grabbed his Swiss Army knife from his boot and cut off the remnants of my shirt. After gauzing my arm up with stuff from the First Aid kit, he slipped his T-shirt off and threw it over top of me. He winced every time I cried out from the pain, as if it hurt him just as much. Finally, he pulled me close, letting his body heat warm me up.

"Danny, go slowly so the wind won't hit us. She's borderline hypothermia."

Oh. So that's what it feels like. I shivered in his arms as we slowly set off, teeth still chattering.

"Don't worry, Nix. I'll bring you home, then you can take a warm shower, and get some rest. Alright?"

I managed a nod, laying my head on his chest. "K-k-keep t-talking."

"Okay. Coast Guard grabbed the boat that matched you're description. It was just as I thought. The scientist is fine, the captors are in jail. I'll make sure the jerk who did this to you suffers." He sounded absolutely murderous at that.

"H-home is s-s-safe?"

He nodded, pulling a loose piece of hair out of my eyes. "Completely. You helped figure out that."

"Grace?"

"Fine. Worried about you along with Kamekona. Oh, and if you ever try to play hero again, I'll shoot you myself."

I managed a shaky laugh, but it was short lived. My arm really hurt. McGarrett asked Danny how far we were from the shore. I heard around five minutes.

"W-where d-d-did you g-get the boat-t-t?"

"Funny story. This guy was on it, so I jumped on, showed him my badge, and kicked him off. Then I raced over to you. I think Danny almost got seasick."

I started to drift off.

"Oh no you don't. Stay with me, Sparky. Don't sleep. Not yet."

Huh. I'd never seen it before, but now I did. He didn't call me Sparky to annoy the hell out of me. It was his way of telling me that I was close to him; giving people nicknames that they don't exactly love. He told me other stuff, trying to keep me awake and get my mind off of the pain. Finally, the boat slowed to a stop by the dock.

"Hey, man." Danny grinned. "Here's your boat."

I looked over to see a man sitting on the dock. He looked at me.

"Did you guys save her?"

McGarrett nodded and stood up, carrying me in his strong arms. "Five-0 thanks you for your cooperation."

He jumped onto the dock and went over to the Camaro, where he sat with me in the back seat. Even though they had to be hot, they turned the heat all the way up for my sake. My shivers were still there, but not as violent as before to the guys' relief. My arm throbbed. Danny drove us home and dropped us off. The SEAL carried me in and brought me up to our room.

"Why don't I go make you a cappuccino while you change into some drier clothes?" he suggested.

I just smiled thankfully and nodded. He ran down the steps while I changed my shorts. McGarrett's shirt was still dry, and I didn't bother taking it off. It was warm and comforting, smelling like his cologne. I laid on the bed, putting the comforter over my curled up body. Said man walked in a second later with my favorite drink.

"Here." He murmured.

I smiled thankfully before shakily grabbing it and taking a few sips. Mmm. I laid it down after I drank about half of it.

"You can go." My teeth had stopped chattering, but I still shivered ever so slightly.

He rolled his eyes and laid down next to me, although he didn't go under the sheets. "Not happening. When I was shot, you played doctor to me. Now it's my turn."

"McGarrett-"

"Sorry, Sparky. Speaking of doctor, let me wrap that up better."

He went into the bathroom and came back with some gauze and a first aid kit. He cleaned the wound before wrapping it up tightly and, to my relief, give me something to me for the pain.

Then he laid next to me once again, this time holding me. I remembered before.

"I told you I had a bad feeling and that's why I couldn't sleep."

McGarrett froze, then hugged me tighter. "Remind me never to underestimate your gut again."

"Deal." I yawned.

"Get some rest Nix. I'll be here when you wake up. But, before you do . . ." he kissed me, making me feel loads better.

"Love you." I whispered after he pulled away again.

"Ditto. Now, sleep."

I nodded and cuddled into his side, my head on his chest. Maybe I almost died today. But in the end, at least I had my SEAL to save me.


	2. Dog Tags

A/N: This would be in Season 2, I think. Phoenix's father is Zeus, as said before, which is why he poofs out in this story. The Camp I'm talking about is Camp Half-Blood. All children of gods go there in the summer to train. And . . . Phoenix is about sixteen (she'll turn sixteen at the camp she is leaving to go to). McGarrett is technically seventeen, and Danny is obviously almost sixteen also. Because I think this might clear stuff up, here. It's out of one of the stories I posted on here.

**_Another great thing about our relationship. Long ago, Hera, goddess of marriage and the person who hates my guts, imprisoned Steven in his own body and stuck him with a random mortal family. Why, you ask? He's the son of Poseidon, born a few decades after the Oath. She figured that for revenge Zeus would do the same, so she hid him. Well, years later, Zeus had a child, and Hera found out. So she had to do the same thing for Danny, a very powerful son of Zeus, also my twin brother. After that, their parents figured that they both had died by monster, and although they were depressed, they decided to pretend they never existed, figuring that someone would have killed them both for being who they were anyways. _**

**_Meanwhile, they both grew up in their disguises, their true selves stuck inside and frozen in time. They looked a lot alike, but not enough to be obvious. Their real lives were forgotten, even though they didn't even know their heritage yet back then. The Fates decided that they needed to come together again after McGarrett's father died, and so there they were, together again. _**

**_Now. About a year or two after they met, they found me. Once again, the Fates decided they needed to meet someone, but this time, a demigod who knew who she was. One that was from this time period. Me. So, I helped unlock their identities. It took a lot, and it was crazy, but in the time I was there (I left camp about a week before it was over until now) I managed to do it. Now they can both change back and forth whenever they want, depending on what they're doing._**

_Hope that clears it up!_

* * *

I lazily threw a leg over the arm of the couch in Steve McGarrett's office, completely and utterly bored. There were no cases. Nothing to keep me preoccupied, keep my mind busy. Ugh.

"Phoenix."

I turned my head to stare at McGarrett blankly.

"You look bored."

"No. This is like an amusement park ride for me!"

He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm as I stared at the ceiling once more. "Don't blame me, blame the hours. If I had it my way, I'd go home on weekdays we didn't have cases. And do something helpful, most likely."

I tuned my head to face him curiously. "Like what?"

"Well, I'd probably swim for one."

"That's not helpful."

"I wasn't done yet!" he got up to pace. "I'd make sure everything in the house was working right."

I rolled my eyes. "It's already spotless and completely fine, but go on."

"After that . . ." he came over to me. "I'd put on a movie and watch it with a certain someone."

"And who would that be?" I asked playfully, already knowing the answer.

"I'll give you a hint." And then he kissed me. I melted and returned it, forgetting that we were in an office with windows and possible witnesses. He had the power to make me do something I hate to: break the rules.

He broke away slowly a second later.

"Mm. That person. I rather like her."

"Yeah. So, Williams, would you like to watch a movie with me later tonight, now that I'm thinking about it?"

I smiled, still a bit dazed. "Of course, McGarrett." Then my smile turned into a glare. "But what have I told you about kissing me at work?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. No more."

I rolled my eyes, refraining from telling him that he had said the exact same last time. "I'm going outside for a bit. I need to be in open air."

He nodded. "Alright. Love you."

"Love you too, SEAL. Be back soon."

And with that, I headed outside. I wandered a bit around the building, eventually finding a secluded spot outback. There were some flowers, very pretty ones, which relaxed me a lot. I was just basking in the sunshine when someone approached.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, opening my eyes to see my father. "Father. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, sitting next to me. "To tell you that Camp starts in three days."

My blood froze. No. It can't be already. Usually, I'd be excited, but that meant leaving McGarrett for the whole summer. I had been putting off talking about it, or even thinking of it.

"You don't want to go."

I started at his voice and sighed. "I do, but I'll miss my friends."

"You mean that guy you were kissing." At my questioning look, he said, "Put down the blinds next time."

I blushed. "No one was supposed to see that."

"I assume there is a reason you were kissing him, as he is way older?"

A nod. Then I started explaining his heritage, although I wasn't as into it as I usually am. My mind was whirring on other topics. There was a silence for a few seconds after I was finished.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry." I gave him a questioning glance. "I know you don't want to, but you have to go. You have the fountain. You can call him every night, because we both know it's free of charge."

I sighed. "I know. But- but it's just not the same."

He gave me a little hug. "It'll be over before you know it. I promise."

"I hope so."

"You're flight leaves tomorrow at nine PM." He gave me the address of the airport his private jet would be at, although I wondered why a god who could fly/teleport would ever need one.

"Yeah. Okay." I muttered.

My father looked at his watch before getting up, albeit reluctantly. "I have to go. See you."

"Good bye, Father."

He poofed away a second later. That was when the sadness showed itself, a few tears streaking down my face. It would kill me to be away from McGarrett. I already can't stand it when he's gone for a few days on a mission.

I heard him approach a few minutes later, him meaning McGarrett. My eyes were still squeezed shut. When he saw my tears, he rushed forward and held me.

"Phoenix? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shrugged out of his grip, wiping away my tears. I hate to seem weak.

"Phoenix?"

"My father came to see me." I said in a monotone.

"That's great?"

I glanced helplessly at his innocent face before I sat down next to him again, laying my head on his shoulder, letting him wrap his arms around me comfortingly. My pride had lost to my sadness.

"I have to go to Camp."

He froze. "W-what?"

"Two whole months. My flight is tomorrow night at nine." I felt a few tears streak down my face again.

"Phoenix . . ." he murmured.

"What?" I asked, miserable, closing my eyes and burying my face in his neck.

"It's okay."

I shook my head.

"Okay, I know it isn't. But it will be. We'll see each other again in no time."

I took a shaky breath. "It's just two months is a long time, even if I call you every night."

"Phoenix, look at me." I did. "We've been through gun shots, being stranded in the middle of the ocean, and more. We can survive this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Most definitely." He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back, knowing how to calm me.

"What would I do without you?" he opened his mouth. "Don't answer that, McGarrett."

"Okay." He gave me a gentle kiss instead.

I don't know how long we sat there, just relishing the feeling of his arms around me. I sat up slowly at some point later, probably around ten minutes.

"Come on. We got to go tell the team."

He gave me a look. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah."

The SEAL nodded and helped me up off the ground. They all hated the idea that I'd be gone, but they encouraged me to enjoy myself. Especially Danno. He obviously hated the idea of not having me around to help keep his partner in line. That night, we had dinner on the lanai, just the Team and me, along with Grace after some prodding with Rachel. It was nice. We didn't mention my leaving; just enjoyed our time together now. It was late when everyone left. Only then did McGarrett and I's good mood fade. There was little sleep that night for either of us.

The next day, I spent the day at HQ, just trading goodbyes with my friends. I would miss them all, without a doubt. They were some of my closest friends, after all.

Too soon it was nine. McGarrett drove me to the airport, stopping on the tarmac where my plane was waiting. For a second, we just waited in the car, neither of us wanting to leave. Then the clock ticked a minute, and as if unfreezing time, we both snapped out of it and got out of the pickup. He grabbed my bags and gave it to the attendant standing by. Then he turned to me.

"I guess this is it."

I sighed. "Yeah."

He cupped my cheek. "I love you, Sparky."

"I love you to, my SEAL."

He kissed me, his way of saying goodbye, but only for now. Then he stepped back, giving me an encouraging grin.

I turned and started for the plane.

"Wait!" I stopped dead in my tracks, halfway there. McGarrett ran up behind me and clipped something around my neck.

"Happy early birthday." He whispered in my ear.

He kissed my neck and ran off again, I guessed back to his truck. I looked down. And almost cried. Around my neck were McGarrett's dog tags, one of his most prized possessions. I grinned and turned, sending a salute at the truck before I finished the distance and climbed into the jet. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I had a piece of my SEAL with me. I'd be okay.


	3. The Party

_ A/N: This one is probably season 2 somewhere before Phoenix leaves for Camp. This has nothing to do with the season 2 episode; I actually wrote this before even seeing that one, so yay for me! For the most part, there's nothing you should know. Oh, Phoenix never has her hair out of a braid. Never. Not at night, and certainly not during the day. Enjoy!_

* * *

"To another case closed." Steve McGarrett, head of Five-0, toasted.

I grinned. "No surprise there, my friends."

Kono gave me a high five. "Girl, thank God I have you around. Too many guys otherwise."

"It's probably why they're always getting into trouble."

The guys chorused their disagreement, grinning. We argued playfully for a bit, until . . .

"McGarrett?"

Steve stood to attention. "Governor. Did you need something, sir?"

The governor looked at the others. "Actually, yes. There's a black tie event tonight that's supposed to host some of Hawaii's best. And your team has been invited."

"Sir, thanks, but-"

"Sorry, Lieutenant. Not an open invitation. You need to look good for the crowd."

A sigh. "Alright sir."

I laughed softly at his oh so excited expression. "Kono, Chin, Danny and I will be there on time." He said.

"Actually, I want Phoenix to go too." My laughter stopped as Steve gave the governor a pleased smile. "It will be great for our younger audience to see how we support our community."

"Alright, sir. We'll be there." He said, smirking.

The governor left a second later.

I groaned as soon as he was gone. "Why me?"

"Because you have rotten luck. And because Karma's a jerk."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't have anything to wear."

"One call to Aphrodite and would fix that pretty quick, huh . . ."

"How did you know I had something?"

"Because I know you too well. Always prepared. Kono, you mind dropping Phoenix off at home? I think my suit is at Danny's for some odd reason."

She grinned. "Sure. I'll just grab my dress from home, and I can get ready there. And make sure she doesn't make a break for it."

Crap. She knows me too. Too soon, I was at home getting ready. After showering, I just sighed. A knock at the door made me stop glaring at the reflection in the mirror.

"Phoenix, do you have a robe on?"

Kono. What does she want? I put one on and opened the door to see her already prettied up. Her white dress showed off her curves, but modest in the amount of skin shown. Her hair was up and curled in a simple, but elegant, way. After a little bit of makeup, she looked beautiful.

"Wow Kono. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll look even better."

"Kono-"

"No buts, girl! Either this, or I tie you up and do it."

Okay, so either way she does whatever she wants with my looks. I opened the door wider, letting her into the bathroom. She first made me put on my dress that she had dug out from the bottom of my bags. Then she set to work after making me sit on the bed in McGarrett's room.

"I promise, it won't take too long. Besides, you have to look beautiful for McGarrett." She said, looking at me.

I almost choked on my saliva. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. It's obvious from the way you two look at each other when you think nobody else is watching."

Blushing, I shrugged guiltily. "Alright. You win."

"Now that that's out of the way, just so you know, no braid." When I opened my mouth to argue, she interrupted me. "Listen, we have to make him jealous. Appreciate your beauty and stuff. Trust me. Besides, he's always complaining about how he can never see your hair down which is a LOT longer than I thought."

"I don't cut it often." I defended. Right then, I knew there was no point arguing with her. "Alright. I guess. Just try not to go overboard, 'K?"

She grinned and started her work. I had to have been sitting there for two hours, but because of my ADHD, it was probably only forty-five minutes tops.

Finally, she was done. "Now, go look in the mirror, Nix."

I nodded at her and stood up, undoing the wrinkles in my dress. And then I was face to face with the mirror in the room. I gasped.

My electric blue eyes were brought out by the light blue eye shadow. Mascara made my eyelashes look long and thick. The light pink lipstick made my lips look full. My blonde hair was basically the same as it usually is without my braid in it, but the waves were brought out by Kono curling them ever so slightly. Even so, it still almost reached the small of my back. She had already forbidden that I wear my hairpin, to my chagrin, so my bangs hung in my eyes ever so slightly. The blue dress that went down to just below my knees really helped my eyes stand out. Finally, I wore matching blue shoes without any heel.

"Kono, you're a miracle worker."

She grinned and said, "All I had to do was bring out everything you got."

I turned to her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks so much."

She laughed. "Stop, or you'll ruin it. It's almost seven. We better get going."

We got in her car, me thanking her every step of the way, and we headed to the event. On the way, Kono called the guys and told them to meet us there. After dodging cameras for my sake, we made it inside.

Amazing is an understatement. The room's vaulted ceilings made me feel so small. The elegant tablecloths made me feel like a little kid that was watching from a distance. There were so many people, although, to my surprise, there was a few my age. The boys grinned at me, talking amongst each other. Probably calling dibs. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Boys.

About five minutes after entering, we finally found the guys talking to the governor. Kono and I approached them from behind.

"Ah, there they are." The governor said. And then they turned around.

McGarrett took one look at me and almost dropped his drink. His face was priceless, and he had to do not a double, but triple take, as if to make sure it was actually me.

"How do I look?"

"Wow." He got out after a second. It took a few seconds of wide eyed look over for him to snap out of it. "You look beautiful. Remind me to take a picture so it lasts longer."

I laughed easily, nodding at the governor, who excused himself a few seconds later.

McGarrett grabbed my hand and made me turn. "Wow."

"You said that already."

"I might have mentioned it. I see the braid came out." He looked like he really wanted to run a hand through my hair.

I smirked. "Of course you noticed that. Thank Kono."

"Oh I will. Multiple times."

After that, our group set off. At the governor's orders, we mingled around, said hi, and dodged some lovesick guys and girls . . . That part was actually pretty fun. McGarrett and I went ninja whenever a fan girl or teenage guy came around, crouching and dodging around people until we lost them. The laughs were infinite.

At some point, the team took a picture together for the paper, with me in it too. That was fun too, mostly because I had never been asked questions for the newspaper. They asked about how I came to meet the team, why I want to shadow them, etc. When they left after tons of questions, we mingled again.

Finally, it was almost over. Just one slow dance. The lights went out, save a few, and some slow music came on. Immediately McGarrett grabbed my hand and took me to a darker spot. Then we danced. It was nice, although I wish I could've got closer. Unfortunately, we couldn't ruin our cover as just friends. Sad thing.

Too soon it ended, the lights coming back on. A voice over a speaker thanked everyone for coming while we found the others. Kono took Chin home so there would be room for me in the Camaro. Danny dropped us off at home a few minutes later, happy to go home and sleep.

I walked ahead of the SEAL, ready for bed. As soon as the door shut behind both of us, he turned me around and kissed me. My brain short-circuited for a second, just kissing him back out of habit. He broke away a few minutes later.

"I got the prettiest girl on the island."

"Ah, well. I think I got a pretty catch too."

McGarrett laughed gently, putting a calloused hand on my cheek. "You look exhausted."

I yawned, proving his point. "Understatement."

"I have a proposition to you."

Raising an eyebrow, I said, "What?"

"Can you at least let your hair down when you sleep? I don't care if it's never down in public again. I just really like it like this. A lot."

"I think that can be arranged. Now, I need to get some pajamas on. Meet you in our room."

He nodded and released my hand, letting me go change. A few minutes later, my head was on his chest. Almost immediately he started playing with my hair, although after a while, I realized I didn't mind. At all. In fact, I loved it.

"I never knew you the kind of person to play with hair, McGarrett."

He stopped. "If you don't like it-"

"No. Exact opposite, actually."

The strands were picked up again. "Good, because it's going to happen a lot."

I laughed softly.

"Go to bed, Super SEAL."

His lips went to my ear. "Hey Phoenix. Guess what."

"What." I didn't ask it; I already knew his answer.

He gently kissed me. "I love you."

"Love you too. Somehow." I laughed at his miffed expression. "Night."

McGarrett grinned and closed his eyes. "Night, Sparky."

If I had seen this coming a month ago, I would've ran for my life. I hate dances, dresses, and make-up. But maybe it wasn't as bad if I had the love of my life around to help me through it.


	4. Coming Home

_ A/N: This one would be Season two or three. McGarrett had to go do missions for the Navy against his will. This one takes place when he finally gets home. Enjoy!_

* * *

As I stepped out of the plane and onto the grounds of Hawaii, I felt happy, no, ecstatic, for the first time since I left. I could see Danno, the team . . . Phoenix.

That in itself made me grin. Phoenix Williams. Sixteen year old me. Feisty, yet sweet. Smart and serious, but knows when to joke around a bit. And the best part? She's mine. Nobody else's. She's always joking around that I'm possessive, which is true, but I can't help it. It's just my personality.

Anyways, here I was, grabbing my pack, and ready to go home. Danny met me at the entrance. He looked tired, although that I could understand. The flight was late, so here we were at two AM, greeting each other for the first time since I left.

"Hey."

I nodded, shaking Danny's hand. "Good to see you again."

"Ah, well. I hate to say it, but the same goes for you too. Not the near death stunts, of course. Just having you not around." I smirked and really greeted him. Putting my ego aside, I gave him a quick hug.

We got into the car and headed back. We made small talk, spoke about the cases the team had had when I was gone. Finally, I couldn't hold back the question any longer. "How's Phoenix been?"

Danno winced. "Not very good, my friend. She's probably gotten only a couple of hours of sleep per night, if at all. Worrying about you all the time."

Crap. I was hoping it wasn't that bad. "Is there any good news?"

He thought for a second. "Thank the gods for Ammo. That dog hardly left her side. Camped next to her in your office if she got lonely at home, made sure she ate and got some sleep every day and night."

I nodded. Ammo was a golden retriever puppy Phoenix got from her father a few weeks before I left. He said the little thing could save my Sparky whenever she was in a tight spot; I didn't see how a dog could, but I knew better than to ask. At first, I hated him. He was over excitable, and seemed to be everywhere we were. But after Phoenix named him Ammo (at first I thought she was kidding, but sure enough, it stuck), I found myself liking him more and more.

"I told him to guard her with his life and to take care of her. Looks like he did his job, huh."

"Yeah." We pulled up to my home. "Don't worry about coming in tomorrow. We have it handled."

"Danno-"

The detective interrupted me before I could get any words out. "No excuses. I'll have the cousins come over tomorrow to see you, because I'm sure they're just as excited as Phoenix will be to have you home again."

I gave him a thankful nod. "Thanks, man."

"Now, go see her. She's probably still awake anyway. 'Til tomorrow."

We traded goodbyes and I got out of the car, heading to my home. I opened the door, expecting a flying projectile or two. But there was nothing. My pack was dropped in the entryway before I headed to the living room. And was met with a sight I'll never forget.

The lights were all off. Phoenix was laying on the couch, TV still on, with her head on Ammo's side. The puppy himself looked at me in excitement, his tail wagging softly. From the tear stains on her cheeks, I knew she had to have just fallen asleep a little bit ago, a half hour at most. Her usually perfect braid was messy, like she put it in just to have it in. Finally, the shadows under her eyes showed how true Danny's statement was. I turned off the TV before turning to my friends.

"Hey, Ammo." I scratched the pup behind his ears. "Thanks so much. I relieve you from your duties."

He licked my hand as if to say 'My pleasure' before he gently wriggled away from the sleeping girl. Her eyes immediately opened dully from the movement. Her electric blue irises didn't have her usual playful spark in them, to my dismay. Then she looked up and saw me.

"M-McGarrett?"

I smirked, opening my arms. "Hey Sparky."

Phoenix flew into my arms, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shhhh, I'm home now."

A sniffle. "You are never leaving again, if I have anything to do with it."

I laughed gently before tilting her head towards mine and kissing her. There was no way to describe it. After living so long without her sweet kisses, it felt amazing to have them again. I lifted her up gently, remembering how Danno told me that she had almost broke her ankle chasing a suspect.

She broke away glaring. "I can carry myself, thank you very much."

Ah, back to normal. Definitely.

"Danny told me. Next time, wait for the chases until I'm around, 'K?"

A shrug. "We'll see." She said, still miffed.

"Mine would be you, Sun keeps shining, back road flying." I sang quietly.

The girl smiled, forgetting her anger. This was our song. "Singing like crazy fools, Making up our own words, Laughing 'til it hurts."

"Baby, if I had to choose, My best day ever, my finest hour, my wildest dream come true." I murmured.

"Mine would be you." At this point we were back in our room.

I smiled at her. "I love you, Phoenix."

She returned it, yawning. "I love you too, my SEAL."

"And you call me possessive."

I heard her soft chuckles as she laid down next to me. Her head went on my chest, eyes closed, just like every night.

My eyes shut too, much happier now that my Phoenix was in my arms. That night I slept the best I had in months. And it's all because of her.


End file.
